


酒后真言

by R_Xavier



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Xavier/pseuds/R_Xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loker喝多了会变话唠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	酒后真言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106842) by [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima). 



> 非原创！  
> 非原创！  
> 非原创！  
> 重要的事说三遍！  
> 原作者是Noxnoctisanima，原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/106842

Eli距倒在吧台上昏迷不醒只有一步之遥。调酒师早就不再给他上酒，现在只是倒水而已了。

Ria坐在他旁边，并不是出自友情，她甚至不特别在乎。她只是对于和lightman与foster坐一桌感到更加不自在而已。

Eli趴在吧台上喃喃自语，显然是希望服务员可怜他别把他扔出去。*

他侧过头，视线穿过Ria看向lightman和foster坐的那桌。

“我不知道为何我还留下，根本没有意义。”

他听上去相当悲惨，不仅是喝醉后的抑郁。这使得Ria有点振奋。

“他永远都不会说出口的。事实上，我很确信，现在她虽然离婚了，但他再次对她展开追求也只是时间问题。他很有说服力。”eli诡秘地凑近，“英国人都这样。”

Ria有些困惑，她的确能感应到lightman和foster之间的气氛，但是这关Loker什么事？

“好吧，我想我本该预料到这些的，他有没有承诺什么仪式，或者领养孩子。”

Eli垂下眼。

“我只是希望他爱我到能在公共场合说出来的程度，就像他愿意为她做的。”

Ria瞪大双眼，视线在两桌间徘徊，而eli已经在吧台上睡过去了。

好吧，看起来不管是否激进诚实，eli还是隐瞒了几个好料的。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*这句是“Eli was mumbling into the bar top, and was obviously looking to pathetic doing it for the bartender to throw him out quite yet.”真心不懂，大神们求解？！

吐槽：剧里就是lightman总是对loker各种莫名嫌弃。。。逼的人家快跳槽了都，到底为啥呢？我家loker那里配不上那个老男人x了你说你说啊！_(:зゝ∠)_【咳  
Loker不哭不哭阿姨抱抱【gun！


End file.
